In reciprocating generators, an electromotive force is induced in an armature oscillating in a transverse magnetic field of a stationary magnetic system.
In order to obtain generators of this type having small overall dimensions and weight, it is necessary to provide for oscillation of the armature at a high frequency (at least 50 Hz), which, in turn, makes it necessary to reduce the armature weight. In this case, the conditions of cooling the armature are deteriorated due to an increase in the current density. High efficiency can be obtained only when the effect of the dissipative forces is insignificant. For most applications, the generators must have an operating life of about 10.sup.3 hours.
All these problems are essentially solved by using the present invention.